Bloodlust
by YukiMC
Summary: The vampires have finally found the priestess that will lead them out of their unquenchable blood lust and need, all by the birth of a child. Only by mating and drinking the blood of her soul mate will she be able to go on and finish the prophecy. Rukia stands as this priestess and Ichigo her mate but through rivalry, desire, and hatred, the goal is not as easy as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my new Ichiruki fanfiction that I've been having in the works. A friend of mine, **FY** has been asking me to do it and over the past few days I've finally gotten the inspiration to finish off the first chapter and start it up. I've been wary about it for a couple reasons, two fics to update at a time is my limit. Meaning this fic will be updated pretty slowly compared to my other fics until I finish one of them. Another reason I was wary, is because this fic is unlike anything I've ever done before, it starts off in a very historical old Japan and deals with some pretty cultural heavy stuff that I have to do a lot of research for, and then later on goes into more modern times. But that's the easy part. The hard part is bringing this all together, there will be violence, drama, supernatural, sex, multiple character pairings, and gore since this fic is sort of inspired and I want it to be similar in intensity to **'Mine' by lovemydogs82**. So far I don't think it will be as heavy with the angst ie: cutting, rape, etc. but it will be explicit. I'm inexperienced with writing this sort of thing but hope I can pull it off! Ganbarimasu!

This first chapter and most of the chapters until Ichigo and Rukia get older will be pretty tame compared to what I have in mind, minus language and gore and sexual implications. Be mindful that when you read this that its a dark fic so characters will majorly be OOC in their actions.

I think that's all I have to say, hope you enjoy!

_Geta - what Urahara wears on his feet (best way I can describe it)_

_Haori - jacket like clothing _

_kanzashi - hair ornaments like kensekan_

_kensekan - noble hair ornaments (metal things Byakuya has in his hair)_

_Shoji - traditional japanese (usually wood and paper) doors_

_Gofuku/ Kosode - kimono clothing_

_concubine - one or more women to make children for a noble but not necessarily wives_

_Onmyoji - person talented in purifying supernatural/evil_

* * *

**_Japan, 1501_**

_It was a cold expanse of night. The wind chilling slightly as it ruffled the leaves of birch and cherry, darkened by the days slumber. The ponds in the garden disturbed slightly as the koi danced while the crickets and cicadas sang on top of lilies and grass under the moons embrace. At the epicenter of modern day Tokyo, now called Karakura, stood a mighty manor. Resilient and imposing like it's owner; it stood on top of a mountainous hill further showing its grandiose. _

"Byakuya-sama?" A soft feminine voice called, echoing slightly. Everything silent except the sound of her steps and soft alto.

"Byakuya-sama where are you?" The woman called again as she walked hurriedly down the long dark corridor in the heart of her home. The walls were a deep blood scarlet, lined with exquisite Japanese paintings and western gold candelabras that gave off a dim glow around its circumference. The dark mahogany wooded floors only shown partially with the intricately designed cream extended Indian rug lined perfectly over it. The halls were auspiciously void of life. If anyone was around it would make their plans that much more thrown off. The one time of year that they had to leave the country for a visit, and it was the last thing the woman wanted was to be disturbed with new responsibilities from their clan. Not to mention it was the first time her only daughter was to leave the mansion.

As she past the repetitive candle's lit lights and every closed black shoji door, she continued to call out for her husband. With each call her voice slowly ascended into irritation. The beautiful woman's bountiful raven tresses flowed around her gracefully, blowing slightly from the race in her steps.

"Please Byakuya-sama where are you?" She called yet again, turning a corner and walking up to a room whose door was halfway slid ajar. Thankfully seeing inside two figures. One hunched over and the other standing but still almost two foot shorter than the formers position on top of the expensive tatami mat. The room was pretty plain like the other rooms in the home except for the beautiful design on the waxed wood of the shoji door signifying whose room it was, the small vanity and low writing desk, and wide open window just above the soft futon lying on the raised part of the floor, that instead of tatami had clean mahogany wooding. "I understand Papa." The smaller figure nodded.

"Remember to call me Otou-sama when in company." Byakuya corrected firmly, his face stern but the warmth deep in his voice could not be overlooked.

"Byakuya." Hisana huffed, her cheeks a pale pink from exertion as relief at not having to keep up her search flooded her. She wasn't close to tired but the blood that ran through her heated her like any normal human's would. In public, it was a good replica to conceal her and her family's true nature.

"I'm here Hisana, what's wrong?" Byakuya looked to his wife with concern, standing up straight and giving off his unnatural-usually overbearing presence of power, but for his wife and daughter it lessened to a hum that was strangely comforting. His long raven hair flowed over his broad shoulders, that were covered by his gray formal kimono under his black haori with the family emblem in white printed over his left breast. Staring at his wife he saw that her kimono was less plain though equally expressing wealth, made of expensive silk and had multiple drapery, colors of purple and red with gold embroidery of their clans emblem, an intricately wrapped white obi, along with a delicate white shawl. Her arms fabric and length flowed but still showed her formal geta.

"Mama!" The small girl cried, as she ran into her mother's arms smiling happily. Her gofuku was similar except her kimono was a pretty pink and much lighter-almost pastel purple, and the sleeves were shortened though long enough to be seen as formal and royal. Byakuya sighed at hearing his daughter refer to her mother informally. He just hoped she'd understand once they leave.

"We have to go." Hisana smiled down at her daughter brushing some sparse strands of hair out of her chubby face as she answered her husband. He sighed subtly even though his face was indifferent.

"Yes we must. Come Rukia, let your mother wrap your obi since the servants are not around." Little Rukia turned her beaming smile towards her father and bowed graciously. At the age of 5, the bow had a childlike hop to it that caused both of her parents to chuckle amusedly. She was their ray of light, their hearts couldn't help warm and fill with love when she was around.

She was especially cherished since Hisana could no longer bear children, the doctors of their clan, not the human ones but of their race, said it was a surprise that she had a child at all. Rukia was special.

Of course it was a disgrace to their clan that she only bear one child and it not be a boy. Some more outraged and bold members suggesting that Byakuya get a concubine to make a new heir but that was far out of the question. They decided it would be better if Rukia marry another noble to take over. Unbeknownst to everyone else, who she picked was also out of their hands thanks to what Rukia was.

Rukia had other ailments that made her existence that much more precarious. In truth, it wasn't so much an ailment but a gift. A gift that benefited their race but not the individual.

"Did you do her hair Byakuya-sama?" Hisana smiled slyly to her husband noticing Rukia's loosely pinned, equally as raven lustrous hair like her parents', quickly falling from its hold since it was not fit for a child's exuberance. Hisana had to cover her mouth with her kimono sleeve when she asked so he wouldn't see her mocking smile. At least he _did_ try. Of course he was too proud to ask for help beyond telling someone to do something.

Rukia moved as her mother had her stand straight so she could tie her plum colored obi together correctly, one of the many lessens Hisana had to learn before she was married. Now even though it was against society, she was able to learn many of the things Byakuya got to learn as he grew up thanks to her husbands leniency and their unique relationship.

"Speaking of, where are your kanzashi, why is your hair down?" A small smirk quirked at his lips as he moved closer to his beautiful wife, he'd put her mocking him at the backburner of his mind for later when...Rukia wasn't around.

Her pale skin seemed to be calling to him at that moment even though he could begrudgingly barely see any of it. She wasn't wearing much to any makeup just a small blush and lip stain, but she more than honestly didn't need it. The whole kingdom knew of his wife as one of the fairest in the land her simple yet effortless beauty fit perfectly for the era. Byakuya was no pass over neither, before his wife came along as a possible candidate as his betrothal, her family name being the Kobayashi, all women willing or not, _killed_ - sometimes literally - to be his wife, and not just because he was the emperor's nephew and the head of his family after Ginrei stepped down. He nor she was never vain about it but he held confidence in his looks that some would call cocky.

Hisana brushed a piece of her lengthy tresses behind her ear in a distracted move but Byakuya knew she did it enticingly, showing him more of her smooth pallid neck. She wasn't vain but she definitely knew how to use her charm. Thinking of it made him shiver; before he tore down her innocence, her allure came to her naturally. One of the reasons being why he was attracted to her.

A throbbing settled into his gums and he looked a way. He had eaten today to prepare for the journey but seeing her tempting flesh had him going again.

Hisana giggled at her husband making him glare at her with a small very out of character-to the people outside of his home, blush.

"The servants said it was in style now to wear the hair down. We were also in a hurry and you understand how long it takes for them to dress my hair." Byakuya thought of how quickly he himself put in his kenseikan with enough time to check on Rukia, compared to how long it took for the maids to put in his wife's. "Not to mention I wanted to get them out as quickly as possible." She looked at him coyly, her reddish-purple wine-like orbs sparkling in excitement.

Byakuya cleared his throat, looking away again while his daughter giggled ignorantly at their interaction, just amused to see such a reaction from her father. "You do realize that Rukia's right there?" He asked with a quirked brow and a small smirk once he turned back to the love of his life.

Hisana scoffed with a hand over her chest, "Byakuya-sama! That was not what I was insinuating at all!" She yelped in a loud whisper, a hue that wasn't her blush staining her cheeks. Byakuya just chuckled and bent over to give a chaste kiss to her forehead making her flush even darker and her long lashes blink blindly.

Rukia pulled on his kosode , "Papa." Byakuya rested on one knee to gently pull his daughter's face in by her cheeks and give her also a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you both." He said quickly. Hisana seemed to get out of her daze with a gentle smile while Rukia continued to stare at him merrily. "Now are you done with her hair?" He asked, standing up straight, his demeanor changing to his normal less affectionate one as he stared at Hisana blankly, only she being able to see the hint of love in his eyes.

"Yes." She bowed her neck, a smile still on her face. Hisana stood up placing down the gold encrusted brush she had been using on Rukia's hair after finishing her obi, onto the vanity in her room. She had left Rukia's hair down, it not being as long as her mothers but still coming to the middle of her back, and pulled back the front minus her stubborn bang that wouldn't stay back no matter how hard she tried, with a ornate jewel encrusted hair pin. Hisana then did the same with her hair except with an encrusted comb.

"Alright, let us go then." Byakuya turned from his family and started down the hall with Hisana at a respectable distance behind him holding Rukia's hand. They passed open and closed shoji doors that gave a beautiful view of their upscale perfected garden, and allowed noise to the nightlife of the insects and other animals inhabiting it to froth in. As they got to the genkan were most of their servants lined against the wall, heads down respectfully, a few of their handmaidens walked up behind them after bowing deeply, to hold out parasols for Hisana and Rukia.

Byakuya's face was now completely stoic and sharp so as to keep up appearances. No one outside his immediate family and close friends knowing about the tenderness he possessed, he learned at a young age he had to keep it that way.

"Kuchiki-dono, everything is ready for your departure." A small man in servant attire said with his head down as he stood in front of the grand doorway that lead outside the mansion. Byakuya gave him a curt nod, watching as a few servants moved to open the doors and a couple others walked out in front of him with their bags.

As soon as the door opened they were hit with the rays of the full moon beaming down and giving them light on the usually darkened road, that was usually only barely seeable thanks to the paper lanterns up and down it. "A good night to travel." Byakuya spoke offhandedly, his servant nodding in agreement. Thankfully because of it, they would have a better chance at seeing vandals or assassins. He had brought along his trusted Senbonzakura katana like always, to use if his soldiers were too incompetent, but even that's just a distraction for what he really had to offer. He was pureblood after all and he wouldn't dare let his family be in danger.

In front of the Kuchiki household stood a large deep red and brown wooded passenger cart, the cart that they would ride until they got to the western sea of Japan, taking the Kuchiki ship to China were they would take a portal along with the wizard Kisuke Urahara and his wife Yoruichi to Spain were they would live for the next few years.

Byakuya knew Hisana and Rukia weren't used to such long travel, Rukia for obvious reasons while Hisana because she was groomed to be a house wife, but he could only lay blame and grit his teeth towards the bastard Isshin Kurosaki for moving all the way out there in his quest to become more culturally diverse. "Che."

"What was that, Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked as she helped Rukia get situated in the cart full of soft bedding, pillows, blankets, a platter of finger foods, and wine. Her body was turned to her daughter so she wasn't able to see the distant scathing look on her husbands face.

"Nothing, lets get a move on before the sun comes up, I don't want to become drowsy on our ride to the border."

"We're done Kuchiki-dono." A female servant appraised, holding the door open for the man to enter. He ignored the deep blush that showed on her face, that all of the maids seemed to have when in close contact with him and tried to do the same when he smelled the barest of their arousal.

After he stepped up the small steps leading to its entrance, the handmaids and personal servants of the house, five of them total, filled their own cart, while their guards got on their steeds in the front, sides, and back of them.

As he settled in the extravagant cart that had windows on each sides that could be opened with matching partitions, Byakuya let himself sigh once again. "This is going to be a large trip."

Mother and daughter looked to each other and giggled.

oOo

**_Spain, 1501_**

Thousands of miles away during a heavy storm, another family sat in the master room of their lofty castle. Two males, a doctor, and a clutter of handmaidens and servants quickly fluttered through the room like chickens with their heads cut off as a woman writhed, screamed, and moaned, on the large bed, unfortunately not in the way her husband would have wanted.

"AHHH!" A blood curdling scream could be heard piercing through the walls with a magnitude of force. "ISSHIN!"

"Here darling!" Said man called hopping on each foot warily, wanting less and less to come towards his wife. The raven haired man was dressed impeccably for his stature even though his goofy attitude most of the time diminished his hierarchy. Dressed in western garb, was his scarlet silk robe with gold designs, over his black vest and white cotton blend shirt, with a deep red scarf like fabric puffing out of it under his chin. His cream trousers fitted onto his chiseled body perfectly and black expensive boots donned his feet.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" She cried shrilly, glaring hotly and baring her fangs with a hiss, causing some of the maids in the room to gasp. They sadly didn't have enough time to get people of their race here, so all human witness' minus the vampire doctor, would have to be killed by nights end. It was regretful but Isshin knew they couldn't take any chances.

_Masaki had been walking down the halls holding onto to their young son, Ichigo's hand, telling him a rehashed story of the Kurosaki clan and how it came to be, when water started leaking down her thighs and onto the floor. "Mama!" The young son didn't know what to do once his mother started panting and groaning feverishly but call upon their most trusted servants when he couldn't find his father in time. Luckily Isshin was able to get most of them to clear out before his wife made the change from gentle kindness to bloodthirsty beast. _

Standing here now Isshin knew he had to get her some blood soon before the room turned into a blood bath. She was stripped to her underclothes and stuffed in the bed while the doctor pried her legs apart to see how far along she was. A metal basin full of water was next to her as some maids continued to try and ease her pain a little. When Masaki had Ichigo she had more control over herself but now since she was having twins, doubling the need and desire to sustain life, she's almost completely lost herself. He wished he could tell the servants to back away from her but it was still too soon.

Isshin was a strong warrior and a pureblood, standing as the grandson of Yamamoto Genryusai, elder of the noble race of Demons, his strength was next to unmatched. But he had to admit even he wasn't a match for his wife on this occasion. He was sure he could hold her down but would never be able to stand her charms and pleading for blood and beating life.

"Ichigo go to your room." Isshin said sternly. His face losing its usual mirth as his onyx eyes commanded his small orange headed son.

"But Otou, I want to see if Okaa is alright." The young boy's hands were firmly at his side as he tried to look strong and determined in front of his father.

Pride filled Isshin but he wouldn't be wooed. "No, I don't want you to see your mother like this." Isshin nodded to some of the guards in the dark corners of the room who wore thick black armor and heavy masks upon their faces - always emotionless and unconcerned, he then turned his attention back to his almost possessed wife as she switched back and forth from cries to screams as the maids tried to hold her down.

Isshin wasn't surprised, yes overwhelmed, but not surprised with the dramatics of this birth. It was a rarity for twins to be born from their race, _especially_ twice in a row.

Ichigo had a twin but the babe had become a still born right before Masaki had given birth. No one knew the reasons behind it, though everyone had been traumatized by the growth of his seed and what it did to Masaki. She had night terrors, murdered innocents down in the villages near their castle for a more 'potent taste' than what they had, and sleep walked all along the corridors, scaring the help severely causing them to ask Isshin if he wanted an onmyoji. The birth itself had been surprisingly easy as Ichigo only came out healthy and bright, while the other had to be cut out of Masaki's womb and laid to rest. Everyone mourned and Masaki took it especially harshly feeling as though she was inadequate since she was not a pureblood. Every night he assured her that she was the love of his life whether through making love and showing how precious she was with his mouth, his hands, or his manhood, or by suffocating her and Ichigo with his love and boisterous attitude. Eventually after 5 years she was pregnant again and Isshin made sure that this time, both of his children would come out healthy and alive, even if it cost lives.

"Isshin-dono, what should we do?! She's not calming down!" One of the female servants cried, worry, anxiety, and fear in her eyes resembling the look of the girls beside her as his wife continue to scream slashing an angry quickly bleeding scratch on one of the servants faces when they got too close. Masaki scared the girls even further by calmly licking the blood stain off of her fingers with a placid smile resembling a kitten licking its paws. A few of the other girls went to help the girl as she fell to the floor crying while the others looked to him frantically. Masaki then started groaning in pain loudly again. He wished they knew if he intervened that their end would come sooner, his waiting was showing mercy.

On the bed his wife suddenly started to calm down, a sigh of relief chorused throughout the room while the doctor continued to stay in wait for his lord to actually start the birth, he had whispered to him minutes ago that Masaki was ready for the almost ritual like act.

"Isshin, Isshin... please." Masaki moaned, her bright orange hair, normally in healthy waves, was plastered to her sweaty face. Her skin which usually glowed was taut and an ashen color, shown deep with in the hollows of her eyes. Her lips were chapped and she seemed to shiver with fever. It was amazing how quickly the birth of demons could drain his wife who was the essence of the maternity health and beauty not 3 hours ago. They'd done everything in preparation for this to be easy. If you could even call this easy, he hated to think of this being worse than it already was.

Isshin finally moved to hold his wife's hand. "I need..." Masaki turned to look at the servant girl shaking in fear near the corner of the dimly lit room.

Turning to where she was looking, realization dawned on him and his strong hands clenched around her own as he closed his eyes with regret. He sucked in a deep breath of air comforted mildly that he sent Ichigo out, so he wouldn't see the sin that his parents were to commit. See the ugly behavior his normally extremely kind and gracious mother would show and see the weakness of his father for the ones he loved above no one else.

It had begun.

"Of course my love." Isshin looked to his wife and saw a small genuine smile, and behind the darkness in her chocolate-brown eyes that he loved so much, he saw the remorse and disgust with her nature. He smiled back assuringly, ready to bear all of the hatred and consequence of their actions.

Turning towards the young woman in the corner, his face became blank a small sorry hidden in his eyes as he snapped his fingers for the soldiers in the room to lock and barricade the door. Everyone human, a number of around 12 people, stood stock still with wide eyes as they heard the heavy chink of metal voice the rapture of their doom over the silence of the room.

_None of them would get out._

Issin's eyes flashed a deep blood-red as his fangs elongated. He took off his robe as sparse hairs fell over his handsome face. He chose to lose himself, to give himself to the monster he was. His mouth curled into a heinous blood chilling smile , the ends of his lips pointed up wretchedly as he looked over the eyes of everyone in the room. He could feel their fear emitting off of them in waves as they shook under his unusual gaze, it made the evil inside of him laugh in pure delight.

In the blink of an eye he was in front of her, the one his wife choose. A boom of thunder sounded and then lightning, blinding the humans in the room for a mere second. "Scream." He whispered almost seductively.

And so they did.

* * *

"Stop! Let go of me!" Young Ichigo cried, struggling feebly to get out of the hold of the two guards as his personal servant, Hanataro Yamada led them to his room with only the glow of a lamp as a guide.

"S-Sorry, Ichigo-sama." Hanataro stuttered, he was not a human like the other people in the bed chamber, but wasn't a vampire neither, instead a lowly shape shifter. "Isshin-dono s-said you must go back to your room."

Loud piercing screams unlike his mother's rang throughout the castle, battling with the thunder and rain pelting outside. "What was that!" Ichigo stopped his movement to look back behind seeing nothing but darkness and the small glow of candles hanging on the wall. The darkness seemed to be calling him, striking a fear so unusual to his norm. Ichigo closed his eyes tight and took deep breaths to rid the feeling. "What **was **that?" He called again quietly, his deep amber eyes still closed.

Hanataro looked back at his young lord worriedly but didn't answer. He had an inkling of what it was and it was partly the reason why Isshin told him to take Ichigo. Even as a shape shifter he was open for a attack from a vampire and could be easily killed. It made his loyalty grow stronger that Isshin wanted to keep him particularly alive, not that he wouldn't lay down his life for the Kurosaki family, he owed a lot to them.

As they passed the large windowed area that was usually extremely beautiful from the odd shapes and patterns it shadowed on the rugged floor and wall, but was now a foreboding threat of the night as a pure white lightning ray flashed dangerously close and struck fear into Hanataro, and begrudgingly Ichigo. The masked soldiers caring Ichigo silently, just continued on their way indifferently not at all bothered.

"We must hurry." Hanataro called, picking up his pace. Ichigo glared at his back, his pudgy face pinching into a risible scowl towards the jumpy boy walking ahead since he avoided his question. He then sighed, giving up. Promising himself that his father was capable enough to take care of his mother and that he would be there for the next birth. He was tired since it was soon to be his bed time, the sun was to rise in about an hour.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"Isshin, our babies. They're beautiful."

The disheartened man looked around the room, if you could even call it that anymore. Blood was everywhere, splattered along the walls and glossing the floor giving off an acrid iron smell wafting around him. Soft cries and pained moans could be heard from the unfortunate souls still alive in the room. Limbs of their servants still spraying blood from their cut arteries, organs, and beheaded bodies lied randomly around scattered about. The drapery overhanging the blown out window from where a few tried to get out but failed, was shredded and bloodied as water pellets soaked in; the noise of the storm amplified even louder. Even the horror of the room left the guards unmoved, their swords out and stained showing their part in keeping the victims tortured.

The doctor stood grim putting his equipment back in his bag and bowing deeply to Isshin before walking out without a word. He had already called the medical expert of their kind, Retsu Unohana, in to take a look at the offspring, all he was there for was to bring them into the world. The soft click of the door being closed resigned that he met his purpose.

With the scarlet blood soaking his clothes and dripping down his chin, Isshin finally graced a look at his life, his family. His eyes slowly ebbed to their normal onyx color, something satiated in the back of his mind showing him in great detail the ecstasy that he felt from taking the life of another and drinking in their fear. It was despicable yet natural. Even with the sadness in his heart he couldn't help but smile lovingly at his wife and their two healthy twins. Masaki's face was flushed, her skin a rosy healthy color and her eyes sparkling with warmth as she lay embracing the two newborns in her arms tiredly. She looked so beautiful with only the blood in her hair, face, and clothes to mar her purity.

Isshin moved to carry them all in his arms, wanting nothing more than to rid them from the room. Not desiring for his daughters to be around this area right after their birth. Masaki adjusted in his arms, holding the twins tighter to her body and sighing with relief. Once they reached a new room, Isshin place his wife down gently onto the plush bed. Trying his hardest to forget the images of the previous room's setting.

The room was completely silent for a while as Isshin stood looking off in his own musings. The guards hadn't followed and he had told all of the remaining servants before the ordeal to rest for the night.

A tear left Masaki's eye as she looked up at her husband again, the unshed ones blurring her vision. "I'm sorry." She began to sob.

Isshin looked down hearing her muffled sounds. "No." He walked over to her and knelt at her side, kissing her lips softly and staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

Her sobs died down slowly as she looked into his glassy orbs. "I love you." She said, her voice hoarse from strain. He kissed her again in reply and looked down to their children, both girls. Isshin's face couldn't help but break into a large smile. Masaki had moved them to feed from her breast but he could still see their enchanting faces. One had black hair like her father, a scowl, and a fierce hold on his thumb when he placed it in her hand. The other held a gentle expression as it fed, her small patch of hair a soft sandy brown.

"I wish Ichigo was here." Masaki called drowsily, her eyes half lidded as she gazed at her family with warmth. Isshin agreed solemnly, he just couldn't imagine how his son would react to all of this. He had kept him in the dark on how cruel and hatefully evil their kind could be. He especially didn't need to see that from his parents.

"I don't think it's time yet."

Masaki looked at him impassively for a moment. "He has to know of his nature Isshin." She said wisely, "Better sooner than later."

Isshin sighed heavily, as if all the worlds problems were on his shoulders. The last thing his son needed was to blame himself for all these people's deaths since he panicked and called upon them when his mother was in labor. But she was right, Ichigo needed a reality check soon before he took on a bitter hatred much stronger when he knew later. "You're right love."

Masaki smiled sadly. "I think we should name them Yuzu and Karin." The babies bubbled happily lifting their hands playfully.

Isshin chuckled. "You were always great at making names." Masaki nodded proudly with her head high. "Speaking of, was it you who suggested the name for Kuchiki's daughter?"

"Oh yes! I wonder if they named her what I hinted to Hisana." Masaki's eyes were wide open now in thought.

"Well they're coming to live here so you'll get to meet her... but I think Byakuya said to me that they did. What was that name again."

Masaki smirked proudly, "Rukia."

Isshin guffawed loudly, "Yes that's it."

"Rukia."

****oOo

**_4 days later_**

"Papa are we there yet?" The little girl cried asking her father the same question over and over for the past few days. They were just on the border to the sea and had finally stopped to get up onto their ship. Byakuya was a little annoyed since it was morning even when the driver said they'd make it just before sun rise. He couldn't really blame him though, his wife and daughter made _a lot_ of unnecessary stops. Bathhouses, festivals, town presentations, shopping, etc.

"Otou-sama, Rukia." He corrected yet again.

The small girl made a noise in the back of her throat, obviously irritated with sitting in their cart for so long. Hisana laughed lightly behind her kimono sleeve at her daughter and husband, finding amusement at their irritation and how they both acted so much alike.

"Don't encourage her Hisana." Byakuya said sternly.

"Yes Byakuya-sama." She said with a bow, mockingly. This caused Rukia to giggle right beside her, unabashedly not putting up her kimono to hide her toothy smile.

Byakuya sighed, even more irritated than before as he looked away from his family and tapped his foot impatiently.

Hisana who was on the opposite side of the cart next to Rukia, got up gracefully and walked with precise steps in her geta towards her husband. Byakuya didn't dare look up knowing she's just going to draw him into her allure and make him forget his anger.

"Rukia dear, please close your eyes." Byakuya blinked his eyes quickly a the window he was glaring a whole at, perplexed on why she would want that.

Suddenly she was beside him, very closely beside him. Her arms grazed him allowing him to feel her heat even through her layers of kimono. "Byakuya-sama." She said sultrily. Hisana pulled his chin to look at her with the tips of her soft middle and index fingers.

Byakuya looked into her coaxing impish eyes passively, trying to understand her ploy. Wisps of her hair had fallen into her face making her look adorable, though her heavily lashed doe eyes made her undeniably sexy. He could smell her intoxicating scent as she moved her hand to smooth down the hard lines of his face. His pulse was already starting to pound and heat started to twist in his loins just from this. It had been too long since they were able to be alone.

Hisana moved closer so that her red stained lips were just a breaths away from his, "Byakuya-sama." She breathed out breathlessly.

Byakuya growled in his chest loosing his control. He pulled his wife by the arms harshly making her body flush against his, a pretty blush started to stain her cheeks and her face played up demurly.

Without a second thought Byakuya crashed his lips upon hers ravishing her mouth like no tomorrow, biting her soft petal lips to open as she moaned into his mouth. Her wet lips parted sweeping her tongue out to play with his. Her fingers started to crawl against the firmness of his clothed torso causing him to groan in need.

A small rapture was heard at the door. "Byakuya-dono. We have everything ready for you to take leave." A man's voice called, respectfully not opening the door before being told.

Hisana pulled away from him eliciting what was possibly a small whine from Byakuya as his intense gray eyes stared down at her as if he wanted to devour her whole. She blushed darkly and looked down modestly, covering her bruised lips with her pale hand.

"Rukia!" She whispered loudly, suddenly distracted.

Said girl was looking at her parents with wide innocent violet eyes, blinking in amazement. "Okaa how'd you make Otou do that?" Byakuya couldn't even permit himself to quirk a smile at her finally referring to them correctly. She still hadn't used honorific.

"I'll teach you when you're older Rukia." Hisana fused her voice still not going above a loud whisper as was custom for noble women to never raise their voice. Byakuya smirked knowing her voice was never contained in their bedroom. The way he possessed and dominated her wouldn't allow it. He closed his eyes tightly trying to bid off the arousing memories.

Hisana quickly fixed herself as she chided Rukia to not disobey when her mother gives her an order. Something she should've known by now. They hadn't started on punishment yet for Rukia since she had yet to take formal training but once they were in Spain she would be disciplined by her teachers. Byakuya had held it off because he couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting his pride.

She then moved quickly to sit by Rukia again, getting ready for them to leave the confines of the cart. In truth they were all a little irritated from being sleepy, excitement being the only thing keeping Rukia up. Byakuya of course having to stay up most of the ride there, getting at most 2 hours of a sleep a day since he had to watch out for his family first and foremost. Even with samurai protection of the highest caliber, he knew he could only depend on his self to protect them.

"Alright then let's leave." Byakuya called finally getting out of his drowsy daze, gracefully sweeping up to his feet waiting for the women of his life to do the same.

"Yes Otou-sama." Byakuya smiled to himself at hearing her finally say it.

* * *

**AN:** So what did you think? This fic will probably be pretty lengthy. I'm just mostly testing the shores with this chap to see if I can do it or stick to what I know. This was also my first time writing gore and horror, tell me how I did on that too. The first pairings of the fic are shown ByaHisa and IssMasa. You guys should also give me ideas _that_ would definitely help. What you want to see, how I should make some characters etc. I have a few ideas but who knows yours could be better xD. Severely open for criticism with this fic since I'm a novice.

Until next time~.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey guys, since I got such a great response for the first chapter, and I truly enjoy writing this story, I decided to make the second chapter. Not to mention this is my winter break and I'm not doing anything better besides blogging and reading other fiction.

Before you guys read on, remember this is a dark fic and it includes questionable topics and I will be blunt about what things people do at this time. The topics will be disturbing but I'm pretty sure I won't write beyond implying any future rape scenes. I want to make this as realistic as possible for a) the time and because b) they're demons. But don't think it's pointless writing, there are major plot points and hints in them, if I write something especially disturbing. This is not going to be a happy romance story, though Ichiruki will happen, and there will be a happy ending. I just want to warn you guys.

This is a dark fic, more gore and blood ahead, and my first real fight scene ever!

I'm sure you guys will have a lot of questions though after this chapter ;D

So many phrases .'

_okobo - geta for little girls *it's bad luck to break the thong of one (superstition)_

_usagi - bunny_

_shiro - white_

_gaki - brat_

_yakuza/ gokudo - people part of a militia or gang_

_teme - bastard_

_akachan - baby_

_tabi - socks specifially for geta or waraji (shinigami sandals)_

_wakasama - young master (hon)_

* * *

**_Rukongai Pier, 1501_**

"Right this way Kuchiki-dono."

Byakuya sighed as his fatigue came upon him in waves once he stepped outside the dim comfort of the passenger cart. The sun was merciless today as it beat down upon him and his family, trying to force him into submission under it. His reaction to it was all on the inside of course, since he wouldn't be caught by his subordinates showing weakness even if it was understandable to be tired-within his reasoning.

He walked down the small steps extended from the cart and strided ahead of his retinue with his chin held high and his broad shoulders back. His face a haughty determination that some would mistake as cold anger, and his hands were hidden in between his kimono-firmly clasped. Hisana and Rukia were standing at the front of their entourage waiting patiently for him, their faces cloaked with white veils that nobles had to wear in public settings.

The cart had stopped a ways away from the boat that they had to get on, mainly so that thieves wouldn't look at it and make plans to follow once it parted. It was an annoyance to do so much but these were they times they lived in. Right now they were slightly obscured by lush trees that didn't have the decency to overhang and block the sun. It took a lot for Byakuya to sweat, but he was sure by the time they made it to their destination he would have to precariously blot some mutinous droplets.

"Byakuya-sama are you alright?" Hisana asked once he was next to her. Her voice was a tone lower than usual, most likely so that no one would over hear. Byakuya looked down to his wife, her beauty concealed by the sheer cloth she had to wear for discretion. "You look a little sick." Her tone was worrisome and it showed even more when she placed a dainty hand on his gofuku.

The servants behind them started moving about and talking amongst themselves, they were only ready to walk once their lord did.

"I'm fine Hisana, just a little under the weather." He smirked handsomely at her to make light of his weariness but Hisana wasn't easily fooled.

"Did…did you stay up all night?" Byakuya looked away getting tired of the conversation and standing out in the heat. With a dignified pout he answered, "No."

"Don't lie to me Byakuya-sama, you—," she whispered even lower in a voice she knew only he could hear, "had your blood meal last night at the same time I did." She was referring to the 'wine' the knowledgeable servants left them. "You should be fine…"

'But you're not.' He heard the silent remark as her voice died off.

Byakuya scoffed mutely, "It's not as good as what you have to offer." His penetrating eyes settled on her turning a deep onyx-black color. It made chills run up her spine as she could feel his hunger and need.

"You know we can't do that right now." She responded after finally letting go of his gaze that made her body heat and melt. Byakuya smirked seeing her reaction and grabbed hold of her small waist to pull her in closer and whisper in her ear.

"Kuchiki-dono, if I may. Where is Rukia-sama?" Before he could, a timid young girl, probably barely above 16 asked with her head low and a flush staining her cheeks. His wife not being the only one effected by his exuding sensuality.

Hisana quickly looked down beside herself barely giving the girl a glance as Byakuya did the same, easily forgetting his problems. Surely enough their young daughter was nowhere to be found.

His heart started to beat loudly in his ears, "Spread out! We leave to go nowhere until we find my child!"

Hisana placed a hand on his tensing forearms as everyone around them hurriedly moved to find the young heiress, they all were fear stricken from hearing him raise his voice and see his face start to crack with emotion. "Calm down Byakuya." Hisana said, her voice not without anxiety and worry. "Calm down and use your instincts to look for her before you kill someone."

"They deserve to die for letting her out of their sight." He said with frosted venom in his voice and a heated glare, hating that he couldn't see her face and see equal torment.

Hisana's voice turned cold as she spoke to her husband on equal terms, something she very rarely did, "Don't we deserve the same?"

"You don't understand, she cannot be let out of our sight! No one knows about her Hisana, if anyone found out, _everything would be over_! Do you not remember why we kept her in the manor all these years, not letting her get out for a second beyond the gardens?" Byakuya bellowed in a firm tone. It was true, most of their servants didn't even find out Hisana had a child until a year ago and was only the Kuchiki-clan's elders with a few humans among them, including the emperor-that knew Byakuya even had a child. They were planning on telling everyone after they came back from Spain. This trip was more than imperative, the life of his daughter depended on it. They were going to Spain to finally find answers for why Rukia had qualities so different from that of their race.

If someone where to find out about her too soon and how unique she was… the girl's parents didn't even want to think of what would happen to her.

* * *

Rukia had wondered off on her own thanks to her blooming curiosity, formed from having never stepped a foot outside of the Kuchiki estate, and now having the liberty to be outside the cart, she was more than excited to look around. Of course it wasn't all from disobedience that she left the side of her parents while they rambled on about old people stuff.

_A shiro usagi with pretty red eyes blinked at the small girl questioningly and moved its little thumper paws over its floppy ears. Mama and Papa were talking so Rukia decided to talk to the bunny for company. It didn't seem to really understand the conversation about the best way to write her name in kanji – with brush or the western pen her Otou got her last month — but it stayed quiet nonetheless. _

_Rukia had only seen a few bunny-chans around the garden every now and then but quickly fell in love with the little creatures, pleading with her father to let her have one. Byakuya agreed since she couldn't play with other little kids her age besides a few of the servant girls, so most of the time when her mother was gone she got lonely. The bunny she had at home was black as night with white paws, white fur in a circle around its left eye, and a white cotton tail. He liked to eat carrots and sleep a lot but was really funny – not to mention extremely adorable. Rukia decided to name him Chappy since her father told her when she was younger she used to call bunnies that when she'd try to say 'usagi'._

_Rukia told all of this to the little white rabbit with her knees bent and her chubby cheek resting on her raised fist cutely. She started pulling at the sparse grass and flowers below her, when the rabbit decided it was time to take his leave. She giggled chasing quickly after it without a thought, stumbling slightly thanks to her okobo. Rukia decided to take them off so she wouldn't break the thong and get bad luck*._

_She continued on for a while following after it, giggling with glee when it turned around to stare at her, she thinking she would have him in her grasp until it hopped away just out of her reach. It turned a sharp right at the trunk of a beautiful cherry tree making Rukia lose sight of him. "Hey! Come back!" Not giving up, Rukia quickly got her bearings to chase after him some more._

This was about 5 minutes ago.

_There goes that little ball of fur! _Rukia thought as the small animal continued to flee.

"Oi, Gaki! You looking for somethin'?" A gruff nasally male voice called. Rukia stopped and looked around not realizing she had run out into a market place like area. People of all different types and sizes bustled along chattering loudly with clothing from expensive to downright rags. Traders yelled loudly in foreign languages though mostly Japanese, as they tried to barter with their customers or the people around them, for prices of things that looked like they should be worth much less. As it seemed, they were on a pier so the air had an almost suffocating salty sea scent.

Rukia took this in with wide doe like eyes, already forgetting about the bunny and that she was chasing it. The places she and her parents stopped at to rest were only quiet peaceful towns were everyone was welcoming, this was a great contrast. Rukia could see things she didn't understand; children about the same age as her in rags and dirt covering their bony bodies, dangerous looking yakuza and gokudo also in rags, with badly made katana at their sides sporting mean ugly mugs, some of them beating poor passerby's for looking at them wrong or clawing at women, and the authorities where nowhere to be found.

"Hey what's up with this kid?" Another deep voice bellowed in annoyance from above Rukia.

"I don't know… but from her clothes ya can tell her parents are loaded." The voice from earlier answered. Rukia looked up to them finally distracted from her daze to see her company. The sun started to glare in her eyes so she lifted her veil to better block it.

The men in front of her caught their breath at seeing her face. Rukia looked to the closer one to see that he was dressed in a dirty gray yukata that came mid-thigh like his companion's, except the other man's was blue, his feet bare of tabi socks but still wearing unkept geta. He was sinuously skinny and extremely tall, even more so from the 3 foot Rukia's perspective, his height seemed unreal. His hair was a greasy, very long length and his face was wrinkled with a taut orangey tan that he probably got from spending the majority of his time outside. But very distinctive to himself, he had an, oddly enough-expensive looking white eye patch covering his right eye as the other one beaded at her with malicious thoughts.

The man next to him was burly, his state of clothing equally as common as his friend's but stretched wider apart showing his pudgy chest thanks to the girth of his pot belly. All Rukia could get from his looks was that his face had a gleamy quality to it, as if he saw evil opportunity in everything.

Right from the start, Rukia knew these men were not good, she suddenly wished to be near the comforting protective bubble of her father again. Her face was fretful as she looked around herself trying to think of ways to get away. Frustratingly, she knew she couldn't run away fast enough with how tightly wound her kimono was.

"You know what I think we should do?" The tall man seemingly asked his partner, never taking his wide crazed eyes away from Rukia's diminutive form as he leaned down bending his knees. Rukia could see his unnaturally long yellowed teeth smiling ghoulishly at her as he talked, it made shivers of fear rack down her spine as she tried desperately not to cry.

"Hehe." The fat man chortled with a wheeze, his face taking on a similar look as buckets of sweat rolled down his blotchy skin. "I think I have a few ideas." His devious eyes scrolled down her body, both of them making her feel an uncomfortableness she never felt before.

"What's your name little girl?"

Rukia stayed unresponsive, backing away quickly as the man reached out to touch her. His hand had an acrid smell to it as if unwashed blood lingered on it from days of not being cleaned.

Feeling irritated from her recoil, he pulled her harshly by the front of her kimono, ruining it with the dirt of his hands and taking it out of its perfect hold in her obi. Rukia yelped as she got a face full of his stench once he pulled her closer. Her veil fell over her head and he was able to get a better look at her face.

"Answer my question you little brat." He growled.

"P-please, stop." She cried out in panic, her small voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmm," he licked his thin lips, "you have to be the most desirable looking kid I've ever seen, and I'm not a child fucker." He took a quick glance at his friend before both men howled and laughter finding amusement in his joke.

"Nnoitra watcha wanna do? Are you going to tell Kugo about her?"

The man whose name was now Nnoitra sneered toward Rukia, still not breaking his gaze at her for more than a few seconds. He had to admit she was a pretty little thing. Her large violet eyes watered in fear turning him on in ways that a child shouldn't. Hell, he knew she couldn't be more than 5! But to fuck if he couldn't literally feel his cock swell in excitement. He loved it when his women showed fear and hate as they screamed in pain under him but he honestly never felt aroused by a women who never yet had her first blood, what was up with this kid? "I thought you said you understood dipshit." The fat man fumbled with his words trying to make an excuse.

"Ah shut up! We'll take her. And don't think I'm telling that punk bitch Gingo anything, she's mine." His grin turned malicious as he pulled Rukia even closer, loving the way she cried out in pain and her small hands tried to pry his apart from her clothing. "Don't worry I have enough decency to wait a couple more years to shove my dick in ya." He smile got wider, "that doesn't mean I can't do other things to ya."

Rukia's tears started to fall out of her eyes at hearing their plans, she couldn't believe no one out of the vast majority that were on the streets were going to save her. Even her 5-year-old self knew that was wrong. Passerby's just sneered in disgust or looked at her sympathetically as they walked on hurriedly, apparently not wanting to get involved.

"What's going on here gentlemen?"

Nnoitra finally looked up from his leering to glare at the person who dared intervene.

There stood a man in a long black kimono standing regally and firm, his stance almost haughty but his face serene and benevolent. He had short wavy brown hair matching his gentle eyes covered by expensive glasses. The fact that he even had glasses showed his wealth. His smile seemed placid but Nnoitra could hardly differentiate it from a smirk.

Nnoitra scoffed and stood to his full height of what seemed 7 feet, very clearly trying to scare the smaller man.

Rukia who was now in the arms of the fat side kick started to struggle in his hold, wanting to get away from these creepy men. A hope bloomed inside her since one of the men became distracted and Otou always said to take every opening she got.

"It's none yer business, unless you want to die today." Nnoitra bit out.

The intruder just smiled larger, not at all intimidated. "Well whatever it is you're doing," he said in perfect Japanese dialect, condescendingly to the other man's accent, "I would have to stop you. Since that is obviously not your child." He gestured to the girl with a wave of his hand.

Nnoitra smirked and moved his head like a command to his companion. "Iga." The portly man named Iga started to whistle, still holding down Rukia.

"Ah, you bitch!" He screamed letting go of the small girl and smacking her across the face with the back of his hand. The sound sliced into the air leaving a large bruising welt on Rukia's face, not a sound was heard from her as she fell to the ground unconscious, dirtying her kimono even more. Nnoitra sighed in annoyance at hearing it but didn't turn his attention.

Iga got back his composure rubbing his meaty hand that was bitten and whistled once more with his thumb and middle finger of his other hand between his lips, this time it being strong and of higher pitch. Quickly, five more men – if even possible, in even grungier attire, hard faces, and dirty smiles lined up slowly behind them imposingly, howling and laughing to themselves. While this was happening, Iga picked up the now unmoving Rukia in his arms.

_"'What's up boss?', 'Ya called?', 'Yeah let's party!' 'Hey little-little pussy!'"_ The men cooed and cheered, sucking up spit and shooting it out their mouths next to the newcomer's feet.

"What were ya saying about stopping me?" Nnoitra asked snidely, his long teeth shown broadly in his grin. "What ya say your name was again? I would like to know who I'm killing ta'night." He hissed.

Dusting some unseen dirt off his leg, the man answered. His once gentle smile most definitely a pretentious smirk now. "How about I tell you the name of the man who will be retiring you from your line of work, Aizen Souske." He said with a low mocking bow.

"You son of a—," Nnoitra started moving to pull out his blade.

"Gin." A man with an equally as creepy, in some ways creepier smile, sprung from the shadows, an impressive endeavor considering it was a bright day, the suns shadows illuminating all dark areas, as he clashed swords with the tall man. Before he could think twice, all of Nnoitra's men were slashed in their arteries or decapitated pathetically by a new round of Aizens men dressed in assassin attire. It was embarrassing how easily Nnoitra's men were defeated. Evidently unknown to the man he was facing, Aizen was the new head of a clan of the best ninja in all of Kyoto. Nnoitra sealed his fate when he proposed a fight to him.

The black hooded figures moved quicker than the eyes could see, inhumanely so. A soft spray of yakuza blood shot through the air, shouts and screams of witness' rang loudly around them as they dispersed away from the crazed men.

Nnoitra could only grimace uselessly as he tried to push back the man with silver hair and a mocking grin. "All this for a little bitch, why's she so special?!" He growled, looking towards Aizen who smiled cockily.

"Hmm what was it you told me? Ah yes." Nnoitra's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Non yer business." Aizen chuckled at his own joke and fake accent as the skinny man growled.

"_Teme_-!" The weight on Gin's sword was lifted as a black blur sped by Nnoitra's vision shutting him up quickly from surprise.

Gin felt piercing pain as his head collided with the brick wall next to a market stand, already cleared out by people using it. Rubble fell on top of him once a deep hole formed from the impact of his cranium. The force that had a death grip on his skull then landed a very powerful quick blow to his abdomen and left him to dry heave and desperately catch his breath on the dirt.

Soon after the evisceration started.

Aizen watched how the demonic entity moved from each of his men to the next, pulling out their hearts and crushing their bones with a perfected martial arts form as their whimpers and shrieks filled their air, all without him even wielding his blade.

Aizen's trained eyes knew from the moment he stepped in the area who it was, Kuchiki Byakuya. Aizen barely glanced at Nnoitra as he scampered away after Gin fell down. 'The coward.' No doubt going to tell his yakuza leader what happened here, to think Aizen almost had him. His initial plan was to get information out of Nnoitra of his gang leader Kugo Gingo, that was until he saw the little girl.

Forced out of his brooding he felt it, the cold steel of a blade finally being released and humming with desire for blood, except it was now under his jaw. "Give me reason _now_ why I shouldn't kill you where you stand." Byakuya growled. His now black eyes looking down upon him as if he was lower than the soot underneath his feet.

Aizen raised an eyebrow, "Kuchiki Byakuya…what brings you here?" Byakuya's deadly stare stayed firm onto the man. "It couldn't have something to do with this young girl could it?" Aizen said addressing Rukia with a quick glance, who was now under Byakuya's arms still unconscious. Byakuya didn't bat an eyelash or falter even though he felt unparalleled rage, instead moving Senbonzakura even closer to the man's jugular, blood started flowing slowly down his neck and his blade hummed for more. A small gulp could slice his neck even deeper onto the razor sharp sword.

"You know nothing Aizen and I suggest you keep it that way, the council could do without another member." Byakuya sneered, his black eyes radiating death and horrors no man should ever see. Aizen felt the fear of his life overwhelm him as he looked in those soul corrupting eyes. It made his rouse falter and he couldn't help but grimace as his hands clenched.

"Don't worry. I know nothing." He groaned out lowly, his teeth clinched from the pain he felt as the cold steel of the blade burned his blood.

As quickly as he felt it move deeper—he believing his life was up, it was gone. Faster than the blink of an eye it was sheathed and Byakuya had his back to him walking away with a stride that only illuminated power. A power Aizen only wished he had.

Aizen gritted his teeth at his blatant mockery, as if he knew he didn't have the courage to strike him dead! His fingers twitched at the hilt of his sword, he'd show that disgusting monster not to look down upon him!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Byakuya said with an eerie calm, though there was a hauntingly patent, malicious undertone. Aizen fought hard to not shake as he felt the pressure of the man before him almost forcing him to his knees, it still making him loose the grip of his sword as it clanged to the ground. "You needn't know who she is, but understand that she is not important." Byakuya lied, his voice was a soft whisper but he knew the man heard him.

Aizen's eyes narrowed not believing one word of it. 'I'm sure she isn't, Bya-ku-ya.' His anger growled.

Not gracing him with one last look, Byakuya and the little girl in his arms disappeared and an unseeable weight lifted.

The place was desolate, not one soul beyond the dead around, as Aizen finally fell to his knees. A cruel chuckle broke through his lips as his eyes gleamed manically. "You won't always be strong enough Byakuya!"

* * *

"Byakuya-sama! Oh Kami, is my akachan alright?!" Hisana cried out as Byakuya flash stepped back to their settlement. She quickly moved to her husband as he cradled their daughter in his arms.

The samurai and servants were there watching over Hisana since he had a few messengers call them back once he found a trail to where Rukia may have been. It was one of the many things he could do as a blood demon was track her spirit thread. He could find her wherever she was at, anywhere in the world with just pure concentration and the silencing of his mind. Normally that would only work on the souls he continuously drank blood from, but since Rukia was a piece of his soul as his offspring, she didn't have to have the same requirements.

Rukia stayed still in her father's arms, only the shallow rise and fall of her chest signifying her sleep. "She's fine, just worn out from staying up so long." Byakuya said…hoped to actually be true. He hadn't checked her, fearing what his destructive rage would do if he found something he didn't like when he first picked her up before he slit the assassins throat who was holding her, broke both of his legs, and massacred the rest of those men.

Hisana suddenly gasped distracting him from his musings. "What's wrong?" He looked down to where his wife was staring to see a slightly bleeding welt, bruising with a purplish tint on his daughter's lovely face. Byakuya closed his eyes in contempt in himself, as Hisana choked on a sob, her eyes growing dark with anger. The first time they let Rukia out and this is what happens? Byakuya felt like a horrible father.

"Kuchiki-dono, we have to get on the ship. The captain has said the people on it are complaining for being held up for two hours after the initial departure time."

Byakuya glared at the messenger situated on his knees and fist in a formal bow, increasingly annoyed by his disruption. The man shook and bowed lower with his head to the floor when he felt a frighteningly oppressive power seemingly coming out of nowhere. "T-There are some medical experts on the ship that know how to treat more than superficial damage beyond the assistants that we h-have here!" The man said in a shaky voice wanting to appease his lord.

Byakuya was not swayed, the bubbling of anger in his stomach wouldn't alleviate. The demon inside of him just wanted more carnage and murder, continuing on until he felt the inkling of calm again. It was his fault he didn't take his time in killing Aizen's men, watching their eyes die out in permanent fear as he gouged their innards and smiled cruelly in their faces as they fell one by one. He couldn't though, he needed to make sure Rukia was alright, she was far more important.

"Byakuya-sama." Hisana pressed a hand to his bicep coaxingly. She had taken off her veil so he was able to see the look of concern and understanding in her wine colored eyes.

Turning away from her after finally regaining himself, Byakuya set off to the ship, his daughter tightly enclosed in his arms and a heavy air surrounding him.

"Lady Kuchiki, please put back on your veil." One of the elder handmaids advised, being one of the head servants she was able to talk with a little less restriction, and even look directly at the nobles most of the time.

"Yes." Hisana said coldly, a bite to her voice that was extremely out of character, making the older woman take a couple nervous steps back. Hisana turned away from her unconcernedly, putting back on the cloth and walking precisely to catch up with Byakuya as a few servants followed a little farther than usual behind.

* * *

Aizen sat on the potholed ground wearily as his blood loss seemed to overcome him. His eyes drooped low as his vision blurred around the edges, he could see a few blurry figures coming up to him and hear their voices that muffled like he was underwater.

He _cursed_ Byakuya Kuchiki over and over in his head emphatically.

A flash of those violet eyes drifted into his mind until it was all blank.

_Could she be…_

* * *

Hisana glared distrustfully at the woman tending to her daughter. The family had finally moved onto the ship, Byakuya to speak with the captain and Hisana and Rukia to the cabin suite where a healer was waiting. Hisana wasn't normally this unkind and bold but she also hadn't ever seen a child from her womb hurt by another. Even though she was endearingly passive, she was not without the evil instinct and mind of the demon that she was, those instincts making her more protective toward her children. After living for so long she was just able to curb it better. It also helped that she was a gentle soul at heart.

Right now she wanted to rip off the head of anyone who got too close to her daughter, "Excuse me, is there anything I couldn't find wrong with her? If not are you finished?" She asked impatiently as she stood behind the woman inspecting Rukia on a four poster-plush king sized bed. Rukia's diminutive size seemed to get lost in all of the furs and comforters the bed had to offer.

"Hai Lady Kuchiki, all she needs is some rest. I've dressed the wound on her cheek with some fast healing herbs so the swelling should go down soon." The older woman said in a pliant tone. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"That is all…thank you." The woman bowed before she quickly took her leave.

As the door to their room clicked shut, Hisana was finally alone to simmer in her brooding thoughts. She felt overwhelming guilt from not realizing Rukia was gone from her side. She was her mother for Kami's sake, she was supposed to know if something was amiss with her daughter the second she was gone! She also knew she was a hypocrite to try and coax her husband when she was having the same dark traitorous desires of killing their retinue, someone _had _to have seen her walk off on her own.

Hisana sighed as she took off her geta and walked to Rukia's sleeping form. Sitting down, Hisana broke out a half-hearted smile, she always loved watching Rukia sleep, her uncorruption to this life and purity always calmed Hisana into believing what she was doing was right. Now she couldn't help but let a few tear drops fall as she brushed soft strands of hair from her akachans adorable face.

"I could've lost you today." Hisana pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead and nonswollen cheek. "I promise it won't happen ever again."

oOo

**_Spain, Present_**

Down in a little town in Spain, the sun was shining with the perfect amount of warmth and there wasn't a gray cloud in the sky. The towns-people of this quaint little area smiled merrily at each other as they said their greetings and goodbyes. Conversations were plentiful as the townsfolk lamented on to their friends while standing idly in the bustling streets of the market area. One conversation in particular stood out above the rest.

"Did you hear? Lady Kurosaki gave birth to twins a few nights ago!" A jolly, heavy set woman cheered to her group of friends while holding a basket of fruits and vegetables recently purchased.

"Yes, I heard the babes are just adorable."

"Oooh," the women cooed.

"Well I heard something fishy went down on the night that they were born." Another woman interjected, her voice barely above a whisper but loud enough for them all to hear. Her face was straight and her gaze steady to enhance her seriousness. "There was a terrible storm that night but my son's-friend's-cousin," one of the women scoffed and she threw a glare, "anyway… he said that when he was walking in his cattle after waking up during the storm from taking a rest, he heard screams of terror coming from the Kurosaki manor!" Looks of disbelief yet interest flashed upon the huddled women's faces as they all scooted closer, egging the knowledgeable woman to continue her story. "When he got closer to the manor to check if everything was alright and to see if someone was hurt, he heard a loud crash coming from his right as more bloodcurdling screams pierced the air, clashing with the thunder. Well let me tell you, he was so scared he was about ready to turn away until he saw where exactly the crash came from, one of the windows of the castle had been smashed through."

"Well that's just baloney! Thunder could've easily striked through and broke the window." A woman with her hands crossed assured rationally.

"Hmmph! That's not all." The women around the story teller blinked in anticipation. "What really got the boy going, was that when he stared through the broken window, he swore with his life and all that he loved that he saw the gleaming red eyes of the devil himself!"

oOo

**_In the Kurosaki Manor_**

"Don't run wakasama!" Momo Hinamori called, she was the new retainer the Kurosaki's apprenticed after the twins were born. Also being a demon, though not a pureblood, she was ecstatic to be serving under the Kurosakis! Her family was under a long line of drudges and slaves after they migrated west. Only a couple of centuries ago were her parents able to buy their freedom and move back to Japan to give birth to their daughter Momo, under the care of the Hitsugaya family. At 15 she had been kidnapped by thieves and sold into slavery though somehow-someway she was able to keep her virtue until she was turned into a blood demon at 19 when one of the young lords and her childhood friend Toshiro Hitsugaya somehow got the council to allow her change. All Momo knew was serving others, so when she finally got out of learning to control her nature, the first thing she did was sign onto the family.

"Whatever you say Momo-chan!" The young boy called as he continued to run down the hall giggling happily.

"Oh Kami what am I going to do you with you?" Ichigo grinned impishly behind his back at her whine, "You're lucky you're cute!" Momo wouldn't lie, he had to be the cutest little boy she'd ever seen and she thought Shiro-chan was especially adorable when they were kids, she being a few years older than him.

She wanted an Ichigo of her own! He was no doubt going to be a lady killer when he got older.

"Gah! Get back here!" Momo cried as she started running after the laughing boy down the sun lit hallway.

* * *

"Who are kami's precious gifts from above?" Masaki cooed to her little babies as she finished burping them after they fed. The little infants crowed in glee at their mother.

"MAAAASAKIII! You are the most wonderful woman in the world! You have given me not one but three, glorious children to call my own!" Isshin bellowed after he slammed open the door to their room with his foot. Sparkles seemed to orbit around him and hearts popped out of his eyes as he gawked at the wonderful picture of his wife and daughters with his hands clasped.

Masaki smiled brilliantly at her husband, used to his antics and long learned to take it with stride. She also couldn't deny it being charming.

"Okaa-san!" Ichigo yelled squeezing past his father and rounding the large bed to stare in wonder at his baby sisters. Not two days ago he had got to finally meet them after he woke up. At the first glance at their chubby little faces thought – as a little boy – that they looked gross, but nonetheless after his father wrestled him to the ground crying, 'how could you say such a thing,' he bowed to his mother respectfully and promised he'd protect them with his life.

"-For forever and ever okaa-sama~!" Isshin imitated he son, standing on his knees and looking at his wife with big bright eyes trying to copy how his son looked.

"Sh-shut up old man!" Ichigo stuttered with a blush.

"Sorry Kurosaki-dono." Momo cried, finally reaching their door, "Ichigo's too fast for me." Momo said with embarrassment and wide disbelieving eyes. _How could a soon to be 7-year-old out run me, a 50-year-old demon?!_

"Kurosaki-sama."

"Ah!" The man jumped a foot after being tapped on the back. He clearly hadn't felt the presence of another in the room. Who could blame him, everyone else's hearts did little backflips upon realizing there was another person in the room too.

"Unohana-san!" Isshin quickly got up to bow at his old friend.

Unohana looked at him skeptically for a second. "Isshin-san I know you knew I was there the minute I walked down this wings hall." The man quirked the side of his lips a bit but continued on as if he didn't understand.

"Unohana-san you humble me." He said after a loud guffaw.

Retsu stared unamused, even if she hadn't been there for a couple days helping bring more servants –this time demon ones—and having them clean the room, Isshin still would have undoubtably noticed her presence or anyone's for that matter - a mile away. "Well anyway, I have finished preparation for the babies. They are in perfectly good health—you should be proud." The mirth slowly died from Isshin face though he still had a small smile.

"Thank you." He bowed again deeply.

Unohana smiled with a gentle maternalness, "Now _you_ humble me."

"Not at all." Isshin smirked.

"I also have more news for you. I'm slightly perturbed that I'm being used as a messenger but Kisuke-kun will know my displeasure when I see him again," the audience in the room shivered from the chilling smile Unohana gave, "It seems that the Kuchikis will be arriving in a little over a fortnight. I believe it will be on little Ichigo-kun's birthday, yes?"

"Hai!" Ichigo answered, grinning with excitement.

Unohana smiled warmly down at him and then bowed respectfully to everyone in the room. "I'll be off then." Before their eyes the old demon disappeared.

* * *

**AN:** Just want to point out something that I'm probably not going to explain in too much detail, Aizen is not what you probably think he is and he only stopped Nnoitra from taking Rukia for his own gain, not because he's a misunderstood good guy.

I hope you guys caught the little anomalies I made about Rukia and Ichigo, I think I'm too good at being allusive. Same thing with the parents.

I also can't wait until I can be a little more lax with my dialogue language wise, Ichigo and Rukia's POV will be fun when they're older. Though if you thought this chapter was too much just wait until they grow up!

Lastly I can't promise that Ichigo and Rukia will finally meet next chapter (since a lot of this chapter sprang out at me when I was typing) but that's the plan. And trust me, it will be fucking adorable, prepare to kyah! your head off and scream kawaii to the heavens x3 Don't know if I'll make a speedy next chapter or not hopefully I do, ne?

Review and Comment please!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Not going to lie, hate my life right now. Mainly because this took longer to write than it should. I wanted to get necessary information in here, put in major foreshadowing while also trying to not to bore you guys, and try to reach Ichigo and Rukia meeting each other. But alas, a useless endeavor even after 21 pages. For the last part anyway. Yep I said it, 21 pages *tired emoji*.

I also couldn't decide on which situations and occupations to use for some characters, so thank **Sarisama** for helping me decide on a couple of the more important ones or else this chapter would not be posted today...

This chapter has a lot more M situations than the last two and it will progressively become more situational with each chapter.

_Hanzi - chinese characters (like kanji)_

_Dorei - slave _

_Ju ren - master/host in Chinese_

_odachi - long katana like sword_

_kiseru - long Japanese pipe_

_Haori(re) - jacket part of kimono (Bleach captian's coat)_

* * *

"Renji, I don't want to have to make this any clearer to you, than I have now." Byakuya started, pinning the buffoon down with a steely gaze. "I want all perforations on this ship to be guarded before and while we depart onto China. I also want every entryway to be guarded by the best of your men around any room my daughter or wife are in. Do you understand me now?" Byakuya asked daring him to object.

"Y-yes sir!" Renji bowed deeply, scared-shitless by his Soudaishou of the great Kuchiki demon clan. Renji was one of Byakuya's closest subordinates—though still fairly new-, so when he got on the ship he had a demon messenger sonido off to bring him and some of his guard elite back, then he headed straight to the captain and told him his plans of adding even more people onto the ship so to hold it up. The demons could've easily sonidoed onto the ship while it was moving but since there was so many of them they would have gone under suspicion. Since the ship was one of his own the captain couldn't really say no, and allowed them to stay stagnant for 30 minutes—not that they had a time limit. There were a lot of passenger complaints and some threatened to get off but Byakuya knew this was the only passenger ship willing to travel to Rukongai so they were all bluffing. Even if they weren't Byakuya could hardly care.

This ship made by the Kuchikis, was the most luxurious in all of Japan and stayed that way even when it traveled to some of the most dangerous ports. The passengers could thank the intensively trained soldiers guarding the boat for that. Speaking of the passengers, only people willing to pay exuberant amounts of cash were even allowed on board.

The young red-haired demon flashed off to go command the others after another bow. He knew that whatever happened on the pier got Byakuya angrier than he'd ever seen him before, thus knowing better than to linger in his presence unless he wanted to pile on top of the lifeless bodies Byakuya left behind.

Renji got his place in the Kuchiki family, not by family or claims, but strong determination and hard-work. Some of the means were immoral but he was tired of living the fruitless life as a yakuza's son. His father wasn't very high in the ranks and family life wasn't exactly ideal, if you called watching his mother whore for his father to get money while he did the same except for pleasure. He was a demon by birth but only a lowly blood demon, under the grim hold of hierarchy. Once he got to the age of 16—completely used to his reality, he let himself become cold and uncaring to the woes of normal people, killing as needed for his yakuza group and feasting on lives whenever it was open for him. By 18, running away with some friends and training to become a solider under the Council of Elders, also known as the Gotei 13. Over 100 years of willing to do unimaginable things for the bloodsucking leeches, he was here, serving under the man he believed he would be eternally grateful for.

Heaving a small sigh of irritation, Byakuya clinched his balled hands and finally allowed himself to check on the wellbeing of his family that he left 2 hours ago to clear his mind.

Going down the passage and up the nicely decorated entry to the stairs, and noticing no one was around, Byakuya quickly flashed to the nicest suite on the ship and gingerly opened one of the brass encrusted double doors.

The sight that greeted him calmed his frantically beating heart and relaxed his body. Both of the girls were fine, huddled under the covers on the bed. Rukia was tightly wound in her mother's protective embrace whereas Hisana's face was buried in her daughters raven hair.

Looking at them put his anxiety at ease and had his hardened heart flood with warmth, he leaned down to kiss both of his angels on the head before he crossed the sizeable room and relaxed his body wearily in the plush leather loveseat.

From there he muttered an incantation of a barrier kidou spell around the room, so that no one could get in for as long as he held it up.

His vision was fogging and he could feel the intense need to sleep. Blackness edged at his vision but even so, he forced himself to stay up until the moon hung high over the horizon.

Every so often, he spoke monosyllabically to Renji who gave him routined updates, and afterwards would pace, occasionally drink alcoholic or otherwise, or sit in the chair till he could see the small precipice of the sun peaking off the blue ocean water through the small window of the room.

oOo

"Otou-sama?"

Byakuya blinked his weary eyes, not realizing he dozed off. The sun was a little higher up in the sky so he couldn't have been asleep for long.

"Where's your mother?" The question unconsciously whispered out before his heightened hearing could perceive the swishing of water in a tub and the small amused hum of his wife.

"She's in the bwathroom I think." Rukia mumbled a yawn, stretching her little limbs in the air. Her head barely poked out of the large fluffed comforters even though she was in a sitting position. Byakuya felt a twitch at the side of his lip when seeing her morning head and sleepy eyes. Her mother had changed her out of her previous dirty kimono, replacing it with a light yukata, and took out the clip in her night hair, so she looked completely relaxed.

"Go in there and take a bath with your mother, I need to check up on some things." Byakuya said with finality that didn't faze the young Rukia.

"Why don't you take a bath with us Otou-sama?" Byakuya momentarily congratulated himself at finally getting her to really learn how to refer to him, though his heart panged a bit at the loss of the familiarity that came with 'Papa'. Mentally shaking that from his head, he steeled his look.

"Do I have to tell you again Rukia?"

"No Otou-sama." Rukia said dejectedly, getting out of the large bed with mouth twitching effort and walking solemnly into the bathroom. He knew Hisana overheard their conversation but wasn't surprised that she didn't have any input. They were most likely gaining the same resolve.

Byakuya stepped outside of the room, his confidence and rigidity not even a bit askew. Not a moment later, Renji was in front of him in a similar position as a messengers. Byakuya figured he was being extra cautious in his interaction with him. That had to be the smartest thing he's done.

"How are the affairs going? Is everything set up like I asked?"

"Yes sir, we have sent a telegram to Yamamoto-sama about Aizen. You should receive a reply before you depart from the ship." Byakuya just stared at him with cold indifference making the redhead squirm, "and we have detained the intruder per your orders, he is being held in the prison cells right now below deck. Information on that has also been sent."

Byakuya blinked in acknowledgement, "You may leave."

"Yes sir."

Once the red-haired male sonidoed away Byakuya walked off to tend to some important matters. Planning how he was going to kill Nnoitra Gigla, 4th in command of the notorious Rukongai Yakuza clan. Sneaking upon the ship just made it easier for Byakuya to find him. He wasn't going to kill him right at this moment, or even allow him to know of his presence, that would come later and would involve more than the merciless act of ridding him of his disgusting life.

Byakuya went to see if his subordinate was right about the actions of everyone on and deck and to see if Nnoitra was really being detained downstairs. He stayed stealthy when doing these rounds, not because he cared if anyone saw him but because he just didn't want to be seen.

Almost a half an hour later he was walking back to his room, as tired as ever but of course no evidence of that even seen in a glimmer on his face.

oOo

When her father left, Rukia walked into the bathroom where her mother was busily scrubbing herself, and when she walked in she received the loving smile her mother only held for her.

"Come Rukia, let's get you clean."

"Um Okaa-san, can I eat a bit more of the breakfast the servants brought up before I get in?" Rukia asked hopefully, putting on her most pleading face.

For less than a second, Hisana gave her a soft calculating gaze until it turned into a small smile, "Don't take too long so that the water becomes cold." Rukia bowed shortly before quickly turning out of the room. She ran towards the large silver platter holding food for three in an assortment of Japanese breakfast and also holding some of that weird wine her parents liked to drink. They allowed her to taste it before and the warm red liquid was surprisingly bitter, not gross or undrinkable but not as good as she thought it would be like the normal blood her parents gave her. Her father just told her she would grow to like it as she got older but Rukia wasn't so sure.

Rukia picked up a piece of thin meat her parents called bacon and stepped closer to the door to overhear her father and some other man speak.

_"- we have detained the intruder per your orders, he is being held in the prison cells right now below deck."_

'I wonder who they're talking about.' Rukia thought chewing slightly on the perfectly seasoned meat in her mouth and pushing her ear closer to the ebony door.

A moment passed before they said their goodbyes, Rukia's hearing being able to pick up an odd heavy sound that signified her father was alone. She heard her father breathe a small sigh, possibly for exhaustion, and then there was silence. Wanting to see her father along with child's curiosity, Rukia opened the slightly heavy door up a crack to peer out in the hallway. Her large bright eyes took in the vast corridors, mostly wooded but also using gray metal to line the structures. She looked directly down an ominously dark passageway that she suspected her father went down, and for a moment tried to discern invisible shapes.

After a moment she gave up and startled her hold a bit on the door once she heard her mother's stilling in the water of her bath and her melodious humming sound lower.

Rukia let out a breath once the sounds started up again and then looked to her side to find the man that was most likely the one talking to her father-stare at her in obvious confusion. Rukia cringed, he was a little too close and it brought back memories of when the creepy man was really close to her face.

This man had weird tattoos all along his frowning hard-linned face, which didn't help him seem like much of a better person. Her own face turned into a small glare as she tried to relay her distrust to him without words.

Renji's eyebrows knitted together even more as he watched her put on an impressive glare, one that could make Byakuya proud. _Could she be…_

Renji tried to hold in his surprise by frowning deeper and concentrating on her face more, he noticed her presence the moment she peaked out of the room.

_Renji had come back to tell Byakuya when they would be docking into Lanzhou down the Yellow River. It wouldn't be until a little over a week from now but Kami knows Byakuya always wanted to be updated about every little thing. Walking up to the brass doors, he found a little girl, barely tall enough to reach the door handles. He was only able to observe her silky strands of raven hair as it weighed over her face when she peered down the hall. He was surprised enough just seeing her there, realizing that the little thing must have been important to live in Byakuya's private quarters. He had moved closer to gain her attention, a weird stirring in his gut from her presence off-putting him a bit and making him come closer than he initially intentioned. Before he could say anything, she had turned her small head towards him making the weird stirring in his gut grow fiercer. It was incredibly odd, a feeling that he was pretty sure he shouldn't have for the little girl. Ignoring it when he saw the shade of fear in her eyes, he was able to realize that she looked incredible similar to Byakuya!_

"Rukia, are you still eating?" The little girl's eyes had widened from their glare and she quickly closed the door without another thought. When Renji heard her name called, his eyes had widened to the same size of her own, she must have been Byakuya's daughter.

"Wow, what the hell." He honestly felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. He stood and shook off the remnants of the tingles in his stomach and flashed off to find Byakuya elsewhere.

* * *

"So Otou-san, who are these people like that are going to visit us? How do they know uncle Kisuke?"

Isshin looked to Masaki contemplating their son's question. When she didn't seem bothered with him answering it, he thought about what he would say. Unohana and Momo had left the family alone in the room while the twins rested. Before Ichigo had asked his question, they had been relaxing and basking in the presence of each other, Isshin doing his best to annoy his son while Masaki tried to force them to find peace so they didn't wake the babies, or else.

"Well son, the Kuchikis are one of the most powerful demon clans in the Council – they most definitely have the most money –." He finished in an offhanded grunt to his wife who smiled wryly at her husband. Ichigo just looked at him with his brows crinkled, obviously not understanding what he was saying.

"Money is power son." Isshin explained, "Well one form of power."

"But I thought the Kurosakis were the most powerful." Ichigo questioned with a disappointed pout.

"Ah… technically that's true since Yamamoto is my grandfather and he is the strongest demon alive right now, but our clan consists of just the people in this room. We're a relatively new clan so we only have individual power, most of that lying with me." Isshin said proudly before Masaki gave him a scorching smile that made him blanch, "and your mother of course."

Ichigo nodded along with this trying to understand what his father was telling him. Birds chirped outside the open window as Isshin continued on.

"Compared to the Kuchikis who have 10 main members, who are all very powerful – in all forms of the word-, and 20 sub clans under them-with their own respective families, we really have a long way ahead of us until we can compete with them or many other demon clans for that matter. Even under the Yamamoto's, Genryusai is the only member and the other sub clan besides us is the Shiba's who only have 3 children, Kukaku, Kaien, and the youngest Ganju." Isshin said looking off thoughtfully.

"Don't worry Otou, I'll become strong and get my wife to make LOTS of babies with me so that our clan can really be the strongest." Ichigo said with his toothy determined grin.

"Haha! That's my boy!" Isshin applauded as he grappled his son into a bear hug.

"B-but wait!" Ichigo yelled trying to push himself out of his father's iron grasp, "What about the people coming to stay here? Tell me more about them!" Ichigo demanded after somehow sliding out of Isshin's grip.

Isshin sighed and sat down in the plush red velvet chair near Masaki, "Well you know how I said there are 10 main members in the Kuchiki clan?" Ichigo nodded emphatically, "Well there's a main head that oversees everyone, and that just happens to be the guy who's coming to visit – he and his family that is."

"What's his name?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya. He's kind of a cold man – very strict in his ways but his family has made him tolerable." Isshin chuckled, "His wife's name is Hisana, she's about as nice as Unohana though I've never seen her glare-but I'm sure it would be just as scary, and their little baby daughter's name, most possibly is Rukia." He finished decisively, not much doubt in his mind with her name.

Ichigo grimaced, "Wait baby. Does that mean she's like Yuzu and Karin?"

Masaki chuckled amusedly, "No hunny she's just a year and a half younger than you, you know how your father exaggerates things." She said giving Isshin a sidelong glance while he just smiled happily back at her.

"Oh, that's good because I want to play with someone around my age." Ichigo replied with a short nod of his head and his arms crossed.

"Ichigo, I don't know if I should tell you this just yet…but I actually have played with the thought of you becoming their child's betrothed. We're really good friends with the Kuchikis, Masaki's sees Hisana as a sister and I practically raised Byakuya since he was a…a little older than your age! So it only seems natural to expand our clan that way. Not to mention it's easier than forcing you poor wife to bear so many children." Not that he still doesn't want a lot of grandbabies.

"What!" Ichigo didn't know much about the marriage thing except that you live with each other and make babies, but since his parents seemed to like being in it, it couldn't be too bad. A lot of it looked gross though especially the kissing part, he really didn't want to have to go through that at 7! "Otou-san I'm too young to get married!" Ichigo panicked running to his mother for back up.

Isshin laughed at his son, "Don't worry boy! You won't have to worry about the marriage part until you're a lot, LOT older." Isshin smiled sincerely and that seemed to calm the boy down a bit. "Though I still expect you to court the girl when she gets here." Isshin said sternly earning a slap in the arm from Masaki but Ichigo didn't seem to notice as he settled into his thoughts.

Ichigo scratched his orange head and turned away, 'I'd better get used to kissing then.' He thought begrudgingly.

"Does that help your curiosity Ichigo?" Masaki asked, disturbing his train of thought as she plucked him up into a hug on her lap. Ichigo cozied into her hug, his eyes opening and closing slowly from instant sleepiness. His mother's arms had a way of doing that.

"Eto, why are they coming here exactly to visit then?" Ichigo finally asked.

Isshin again looked to his wife, they both seemed to share something mentally with each other and Ichigo found the action weirdly cool.

"That's not important Ichigo, they just want to visit us is all. We haven't seen them in a long time so we miss each other." Masaki finally spoke in a warm comforting tone. Ichigo took the deflective answer mainly because he was feeling too tired to ask for more information. He didn't normally take naps in the middle of the day, but running around the _whole_ castle while Momo chased him took a lot out of him.

"I can't wait to meet them." He said finally before dozing off. Masaki started scratching and massaging her sons orange hair and it made him relax even further in her arms.

* * *

_15 days later, 1 hour from docking on Lanzhou bay_

"Byakuya-sama, I would like to formally teach Rukia myself in etiquette and handpick her other tutors when we arrive in Spain." Hisana spoke, looking at her husband straight in his eyes while they sat in their room, silently watching a couple of servants pick up their meals and get their bags ready near the door. She was holding onto Rukia tenderly in her arms while the young girl slept fondly with her head resting on her mother's chest and her small fists grasping onto the perch of her clothes.

Hisana was dressed in one of her formal kimonos though still impeccably beautiful. It was scarlet with the Kuchiki crest woven in patterns on the outer material along with the clan's visual representation, cherry blossoms stitched beautifully along it. Her obi was a pink that matched the blossoms along with an equally as scarlet woven belt. Rukia had a kimono similar except in a pale pink, the formalness of it more fitting for a cherry blossoms viewing.

Byakuya didn't bat a lash though his lip quirked up imperceptibly, something even she could barely catch. It seemed he was not surprised. His slate eyes showed agreement and no further need for discussion.

Hisana had been sticking to Rukia like glue ever since the nurse maid left after checking on the child. Not letting anyone but Byakuya really even touch her even though only the servants from the manor were let into their quarters. It was obvious something must have also happened during the time he was out on their first morning on the ship because she seemed even more perceptive of Rukia's actions than usual, as if the girl planned to sneak away any time she got, Rukia was a very curious child but was never this adventurous, the change was probably because she was at that age. Her actions would have been questionable if not for Byakuya pretty much doing the same thing except a lot more subtly.

He had found out from the boy's own lips that Renji had come back to the room after he left—which was probably also what changed his wife's behavior-, and he was surely surprised to see Byakuya pretty much breathe acid in his direction as he punished him with nonstop deck watch for the rest of the trip, only 2 hours of break each couple of days, while another subordinate Izuru Kira stood in for him with even stricter restrictions. He got off too easily.

After hearing some interesting remarks from Nnoitra when the man yelled comments at the soldiers about _his _daughter, he became much more on guard of his family. The things that foul yakuza growled unabashedly in the prison cell towards the guards, had Byakuya fully relying on his _very_ strict training to not lose control, though he did smirk cruelly when he allowed a few of his men to start the torture on the disgusting man earlier than planned. Good old Yammy _loved_ to have his…_way_ with the prisoners.

And since Nnoitra comments implied that he was horny…

While waiting for the ship to fully dock, Byakuya stared disdainfully at his wine glass while watching the liquid undulate with his wrist movements. Then he looked back at his wife with precisely concealed longing, that he knew she would feel but instead, irritatingly ignored as she hummed louder to their daughter. There were some obvious downsides to Hisana declining to leave Rukia's side.

Every day was spent similar to the last and Rukia was becoming restless with being forced to stay in the room for so long with no one to play with. He only had his peace of not being forced to play games with her when she was asleep. He could thank kami that that was exactly what she was doing.

"Kuchiki Soudaishou, it's time to leave." The blonde subordinate Kira whispered through the door knowing his leader would hear, then quickly left. Byakuya flicked his eyes towards his wife as she met his gaze. He stood and walked out of the room with her only a foots-step behind as they made their way as the first to leave off the ship.

* * *

It was now around the middle of the night, the crickets chirping loudly and the bustle of people and caravans dully covering the sound. Soft lighting from paper lanterns hung over market stands and eateries that had hanging colored cloths over the entry way with the name of the establishment in hanzi, the small caravan the Kuchiki family was in drove slowly by allowing Lady Kuchiki to take it all in for the first time.

Hisana wouldn't lie, she was a little anxious at this time at night even with her daughter still sleeping in her arms. They had gotten off of the ship a little over an hour ago and had gotten straight on the public transportation of a cheaply wooded cart. Lanzhou was a large popular city with lots of demon residents that come and go while some unsurprisingly stay. It was like Kyoto in Japan, a place where people came to have a good time by shopping during the day or finding whores to bed at night. A place Hisana wasn't too happy about letting her child be but there was hardly anything she could do about it. They had to be inconspicuous when traveling with Rukia through here, making sure that the driver knew exactly where they wanted to go and to not stop. Their retinue had to travel behind them at a distance making Hisana even antsier to get to Urahara's business quicker.

She didn't know much about his establishment, only what Byakuya told her. Looking up to her husband sitting next to her on the three person seat, Hisana also had to admit that their relationship was a little strained since what happened to Rukia. They had barely talked to each other since then and she couldn't help but feel shame in herself for being disappointed in how long it had been since they really touched each other let alone had sex. It honestly had to have been the longest time they've been without that since they got married about 200 years ago.

Tracing the handsome strong lines of his face and smooth youthful skin with her eyes, she felt herself become astounded by how much power and influence the Kuchikis had to keep humans ignorant after so long. Especially with how long Ginrei lived. Rarely did anyone bat an eye or become outspoken to how youthful Byakuya looked after such a long time, as far as she knew anyway.

The caravan finally came to a stop and Byakuya didn't even catch his small sigh this time, Hisana openly stared at him in concern as he frowned and got off, flicking his own gaze at her in reassurance when he was on the ground.

Hisana clutched Rukia's tiny soft body closer to her bosom as she flash stepped lithely outside of the caravan, being sure that no one would see her, and for the first time in a very long time, walked side by side with her husband from the dirt road up to the brightly lit façade of their destination.

Byakuya placed a hand on the small of her back as he led them to the large double doors intricately encrusted with designs, one in particular of an imposing dragon, his large body lounging on a cloud as it exhaled smoke. The teeth on the dragon are what made it menacing, the tusk like fangs large and sharp as its skinny tongue slithered out as if to capture the smoke clouds back into its mouth. The jade eyes of the dragon showed mirth, passersby's nonplussed on whether they should be frightened or in awe of the creature.

There were no windows or even any signs dictating the name of the place. There was no one guarding the door or standing outside of it giving off the implication that you could just stroll in casually, but that was _far_ from the truth.

Byakuya pricked his finger with a fang he elongated as they walked up the short slope in front of the doors. His already heightened hearing picked up sounds from even wider ranges and if he focused on one in particular could allow him to hear the heartbeat of someone almost a mile away. His now onyx eyes magnified to almost disturbing details, and the smell of his wife standing so closely to him had him drooling in desire.

Once he drew blood, he quickly changed out of his sub demon state, knowing better than to stay like that with the situation they were in and the company they had ie: his daughter. Byakuya sighed away his libido and placed his dripping blood on the split tongue of the dragon before his finger closed up from quick regeneration, and watched it travel down the appendage until it met its destination inside the mouth. The dragon's eyes turned a dark red from its jade green, and the doors opened slightly.

Hisana stared at the door, eyes wide with amazement, "Only purebloods are allowed in after hours and without an appointment." Byakuya said believing that was answer enough.

Byakuya led the way in and didn't look back even when he heard the door slam closed.

oOo

Inside the building, was a lounge like area. Something Hisana was completely surprised to find since she was expecting something much more grandeur what with how they had to make it through the entrance. There were people lounging about on expensive upholstery, smoking cigars and drinking alcohol, in very expensive clothing from a wide arrange of cultures. Types of clothing Hisana wasn't very familiar with. A soft song played, coming from where? She had no idea. The large stage set to the side of the room was absent of anyone or anything.

There was a long mahogany bar set in front of them being served by an older man with slicked back black hair and an odd type of eye patch over his left eye. The men in the room appraised Byakuya haughtily or gave curt nods towards his direction while the acknowledgeably beautiful women gave seductive stares with a hungry gleam in their eyes. Hisana felt the need to stand closer to her husband, unlike the human women that usually came on to him that were of no threat, these were demon women who became vicious to get whatever they wanted no matter what. On closer inspection, everyone in the room was a demon, mostly vampires, blood demons to be exact.

Byakuya sent the people he deemed necessary a glance in acknowledgement as he made his way briskly to the bar tender.

The lone man at the bar looked up from using a rag for cleaning the area to greet Byakuya with a bow and replicated a shorter one to Hisana, then looked over Rukia for a moment skeptically until he turned back to the annoyed male in front of him.

"Where is Urahara?"

"In the salon tending to a new client." The man answered in an accent Hisana had never heard before but it was in perfect Japanese nonetheless.

Byakuya scowled making the man raise his eyebrows seemingly in surprise. "Very well then." Byakuya nodded and moved to turn away.

"Are you sure you want to bring the little girl with you?" Hisana was confused by what he meant but only for a second. Urahara was tending to a customer so that meant they were probably in the middle of 'inspecting' the merchandise. Hisana thanked whoever would listen that Rukia became catatonic on their way here. She had woken up on the trip to this place an hour ago but quickly fell back asleep. She was probably tired from trying to stay up with her father for so long playing mahjong, a game Byakuya taught her, that he learned when he was a kid from growing up a couple of years in China.

As for if it was wise to take Rukia with them inside, they had no choice. Sonidoing to Spain would be ridiculous with a child, and going by carriage would take time they didn't have. Even though Kisuke was a blood demon like themselves, he and Yoruichi were masters at kido and could teleport them to the Kurosaki home in less than 30 minutes.

Byakuya glared the man into silence before leading Hisana to the far right side of the room where it was even more darkened than the overall dim room. There in the middle of the wall was a single door, extremely plain compared to the double doors that they encountered when they got there. It even had a cheesy flashing sign with 'Welcome!' in hanzi – how like Kisuke to make that, with also ironically, a very large brute of a man smiling eerily-as the guard.

"What can I do for yer?" His voice was chilling as he stood hulking down at them, clothed in a black shirt and hakuma with a long odachi at his side. Byakuya wasn't intimidated and even Hisana was surprised that he showed no emotion at all since the man seemed like he could churn fear in even the most courageous man.

"Step aside peasant. I am the 23rd head of the Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Byakuya Soudaishou, and you will move out of my way before I force you." The raven haired man said coldly while the tall spiky haired male frowned with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"Byakuya-sama!" Hisana hissed, she was a pacifist and didn't believe in unnecessary squabbles. Though his acting like this admittedly turned her on.

Byakuya kept his gaze steady on the large man waiting for how he would react.

"The names Kenpachi Zaraki!" The man said after exploding in a loud guffaw that had people murmuring in the front of the room in annoyance. He smirked down at the smaller man extending his arm out for a shake. Byakuya obliged with a raised eyebrow of his own, shaking the man's hand as they gained mutual respect for each other.

"Ken-chan! Pervert-san said to let the Kuchikis in!" A small pink haired girl said from behind his back. Byakuya and Hisana's eyes went wide at having not noticed her before. She seemed to have an ear piece around one of her ears meaning that was the object she got her information from.

"Haha, no problem. I was going to let them in anyway." Kenpachi grinned, turning his back to them to murmur a few words that sounded like an incantation, then opened the door wide. Unlike the dim lights of the room they were in, the room was a lot brighter but still had a comforting dimness to it. Kenpachi ushered them in with a bored wave of his arm while the small pink haired girl on his back waved excitedly. Hisana couldn't help but smile warmly back at the girl since she reminded her of her own daughter.

This room had even more people than the last. All of them lounging around a huge, almost macabre marble polished fountain, which had blood spilling and shooting out of it rather than water, while a hypnotic type of demon music played in the background. Naked women bathed in it, caressing each other provocatively and taking turns in drinking it while onlookers watched amusedly or with unbridled lust. Beyond that which was in the center of the room, other people just sat talking with each other as if they were in a normal atmosphere, relaxing with smokes or expensive drugs in hand and drinking an array of liquids. Even though they socialized about, it seemed they were waiting to be called on. Everyone in the room was very noticeably a blood demon except for the women and men in scantily clad clothing serving drinks and favors. Since they weren't acting apprehensively or with even a little bit of fear, Hisana guessed that they were ignorant to everyone else not being one.

One of the female and male human servers walked up to them. The man was large, about the same height as her husband, with a cocky come hither smile, brown eyes, auburn hair trimmed to his ears in a very Greek like fashion. His skin was bronzed and muscled to perfection, shown off thanks to him not wearing a shirt, no shoes, though thankfully he was wearing white poufy Chinese fashioned pants. The woman had golden blonde hair, sea green seductively hooded eyes, and a welcoming smile. Her clothes were even more revealing as she only wore a brown low-cut two piece reveling her flat stomach and long legs. Hisana was somewhat of a short woman no more than 5'4 but this woman made her feel even shorter as she was almost a full head taller than her and slightly shorter than both of the men.

These two were attractive indeed. Hisana moved closer to her husband, feeling her stomach clench at the way the male looked her up and down whist licking his full lips. The woman gave a smirking smile to Byakuya, emphasizing her large breasts as she clasped her hands together. Byakuya looked at the woman indifferently before glaring at the male threateningly. Hisana pulled Rukia even closer to her body as if trying to hide the small girl.

"Can we help you?" The blonde female purred. "I'm Catherine and this is my acquaintance Jin." She said continuing to give Byakuya a heated look, even turning her gaze to Hisana for honest appraisal and smirking sexily at her.

Byakuya continued to stand frigidly while Hisana blushed at the young girl's behavior.

"No we just need to speak to your master or mistress." The girl blinked, disappointment shown on her lovely face and almost seemed to deflate.

"It's that door down the hall, Ju ren should be there." Jin said, obviously the quieter one out of the two though still heating Hisana with his sex-filled smirk.

Byakuya turned from the two, tired of continuously running into interruptions.

"Byakuya-sama, I thought you said Kisuke-san ran a concubine and bloodletting place?" Hisana whispered, relaxing a bit once they were out of the presence of the two dorei.

"That he does." He answered, opening the door that was thankfully open. The office was large with only a fireplace for light. In the chair behind a large brown desk was not the owner of the _fine_ establishment, but a purple haired woman with glowing dark skin and coquettishly sly golden eyes, grinning with held back laughter at the two usually ruffled demons as she sat back in her chair.

"You knew we were here Yoruichi so why did you make us go through all of that?" Byakuya growled in annoyance with his face slightly flush. His fists were balled and all Yoruichi needed to see was him stamp his feet and he'd be a 12-year-old again.

"Psst—." The woman couldn't hold back her laughter any longer as she doubled over holding her sides. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she grappled onto her desk for leverage.

Byakuya fumed silently like an indignant boy while Hisana looked away and flushed, adjusting the sleeping Rukia in her arms who made a lazy smile and murmured 'Mama.' The action had Hisana kissing the crown of her head and holding her baby even tighter.

"Yoruichi…" Byakuya said with more ice in his voice than Hisana had heard in a while as the pressure in the room seemed to become even heavier, taking Rukia out of her contentedness and making her move about in her sleep in discomfort. Hisana started rocking the girl slowly to get her comfortable again and glared a Byakuya.

Brushing Byakuya off completely, Yoruichi stood up from her plush chair and sauntered over to Hisana. "Oh goodness, is this the beautiful wittle Kuchiki heiress?" She asked staring closely at Rukia with a small grin. Yoruichi was wearing a tight dark purple Chinese fashioned silk dress that had her arms bare and long slits up the sides of her thighs. Pale pink cherry blossoms adorned her dress in patterns. Something that seemed to irk Byakuya more since it was obvious she picked that dress just for his arrival.

Hisana smiled warmly, her trust with the woman having never been tried before, ever since they met each other. "Why yes, this is my precious akachan."

Rukia's small lips moved in her sleep, gaining a coo out of Yoruichi, "Aw, well isn't she adorable. I could almost eat her up." Yoruichi looked up to Byakuya flashing a Cheshire grin-more meaningfully, a fang that seemed to gleam in the low light of the room. Byakuya's hands tightened as he full on glared at the woman while Hisana gave her husband a calming look, not at all alarmed by the beautiful woman's antics.

"I don't think that would be wise."

Yoruichi cackled a laugh and placed a hand over her stomach, having to actually clear the tears out of her eyes this time.

"No of course not, remember the last person that tried to take a bite out of your daughter." Hisana stiffened, "That is the reason you're here is it not?"

The room was silent for a while. The ticking sound of a clock for the first time noticeable to the visitors. Yoruichi moved about lighting some more candles in the room, trying to give them time to change the subject.

"Can you answer a question of mine Yoruichi-san?"

"Of course dear. Anything for a long time friend." She moved over to a coffee table to pick up a gold designed kiseru Japanese pipe and took puffs of it. She waved a hand to a comfy couch meaning for them to sit as she stretched languidly onto a brown leather loveseat. The action enhanced her curves and showed off more of her skin through the slits of her dress. Being who she was, she grinned slyly at Byakuya whose glare became even harder. "You're still no fun Byabo." Yoruichi purred exhaling a puff of smoke and looking much like the dragon on the first set of doors.

Hisana cleared her throat trying politely to get Yoruichi to focus, "This is a concubine and blood-letting liaison for demon's is it not?"

"Hmm."

"Then why do you have human dorei giving themselves so easily?" Hisana asked, honestly confused.

"While this is a place for blood demons like ourselves," she gave them a hooded look, "you have to be willing to pay a large amount of cash for even my cheapest concubine or even dorei. The leeches from the Council," she raised a placating hand when Byakuya stiffened, "excluding you Byakuya…" she said with a purr," want to only **fuck** my beautiful men and women and then leave, never to see them again." There was a harsh enunciation in her tone though she said it with her notoriously sly grin.

"They can do whatever the hell they want as long as they have the money," she smirked to herself, "but we all know not everyone is that frivolous with their gold, so as the great business woman that I am and that Kisuke is not, I have decided to allow customers to..._test_ out the human merchandise. Some demon ones too if with available sums, though I try to keep my girls here pure."

"Your girls here?"

"Not all of my concubines are slaves Hisana-san, I help non-nobles to nobles arrange suitable partners." She supplied. "The clients you saw outside of here are mostly regulars who come without an appointment so they have to wait their turn. As we've become more popular we have gotten more merchandise, so they don't have to wait too long." Yoruichi placed the kiseru between her lips.

Hisana sighed, relaxing more into her seat while still keeping her posture straight. "Well I guess that answers my question.

"Are you sure?" Yoruichi said in a playful tone, her golden eyes gleaming mischievously as she looked in Hisana's confused wine colored ones.

"Yoruichi." Byakuya started, suspicious on what she was going to say. He knew that tone of voice anywhere and it still brought chills down his spine to this very day.

"You are fully allowed to try out one of my males… on the house. I only have the finest specimens around the world, trained thoroughly in the art of satisfying others. You can even drink their blood to your fill, though do **not** kill them unless you want to pay fees." Her eyes narrowed fractionally.

Byakuya closed his eyes trying to calm himself.

Hisana's eyes widened, "I-I'd rather not."

"Oh please, I could smell your arousal a mile away."

"Tha-that's not-!"

"_Oh_, is it because Byabo isn't putting it out for you now huh?"

"No!"

"I will kill you!" Byakuya hissed, standing up in a flash pinning Yoruichi down to her seat with his blade. Yoruichi's smile grew larger as she _slowly _rubbed her leg up and down his own, a purr falling from her mouth when he gasped. Before he could blink and press his blade closer, Yoruichi was behind him with a small kunai blade pressed up against his own throat. The cords in it twitching from irritation.

"Oh it really has been a while hasn't it? You aren't usually this short-tempered Bya-ku-ya." She stated lowly. In a small whisper, that even Hisana would have to turn to hear, she continued on in the shell of his ear as her lips brushed it, "and you certainly wouldn't get aroused from just that." Her hand imperceptibly smoothing down his torso. Byakuya held his breath as his eyes grew wider the lower she went, until she stopped at his lower midsection, right above his hardened length, Yoruichi chuckled and pinched the area making Byakuya jump his skin. "Ah, sit down boy!" She kicked him into her former seat, he looking ruffled and flushed with a not so ignorable bulge in his kimono.

Hisana gasped at seeing his reaction and he looked to the floor guiltily.

"It can't be helped," Yoruichi sighed boredly, putting a hand to her hip, "we're demons, insatiable creatures of lust. No matter how much you love each other, it you don't satisfy your instincts after a while, you start to refer back to your nature."

Hisana looked down at the floor herself, feeling ashamed because Yoruichi was right, _everything_ she said today was right. She started feeling disgusting for holding her daughter.

"Yare, yare. What's going on in here love muffin?"

"Gah, Kisuke." Yoruichi said as if there was a bad taste in her mouth, then turned towards the door that she heard his voice come from.

"Oh wow." Urahara Kisuke stepped into the light of the room making a show of sniffing the air. "This is an unusual occurrence." Urahara snickered. He was wearing his usual stripped hat over his blonde hair and the dimness of the room emphasized the shadow that covered his blue eyes. Unlike his partner in crime, he wore Japanese styled clothing, a black plain kimono under a matching stripped haori and plain geta. "Sorry about the wait, I had to show Marechiyo to one of our ladies." He said with evident disdain.

Yoruichi grimaced, "Did he pay for last time?"

Urahara pulled out a bag from his coat and shook it letting the sound of coins fill their ears. "I made sure he doubled, including the cash upfront for today." Urahara grinned devilishly, a smile that could put Yoruichi to shame, "It only took a _little_ convincing."

Yoruichi sighed then pulled the side of her lip up, and turned back to her visitors with a smile to lighten the mood. "What do ya say Kisuke? Ready to go?"

Urahara lifted the brim of his hat to look around the room, "It seems you've distressed our visitors enough, why not."

Byakuya's face hit the arm rest of the love seat in defeat.

* * *

**AN:** So there are probably some errors grammatical or other wise, but I put this off for a while and didn't feel like editing as heavily as I usually do, so it was either update and edit tomorrow or edit tomorrow (hopefully) and then post.

Next chapter will DEFINITELY be dedicated to IchiRuki and then afterwards there will be some time-skipping until Ichigo and Rukia become adults, yay! I'll have pieces of their lives written in-between too before we go to their present age, so excited! It's going to be good.

BTW, what do you guys think about me having a little ByaHisa action? I don't know if I could write it but I have my story building up in that direction huh? Or do you guys want me to stick to just writing IchiRuki lemon?

I'm sure you guys will have a lot of questions so ask away! Comments on how I could improve with my writing and how I should make something is also approved of.

Sleep is calling.


End file.
